This invention relates to a solar cell array.
An important factor in connecting together solar cells to form larger arrays, i.e. so-called "panels", is the longevity of these panels. The critical point with regard to longevity rests with the electrical connections between the individual solar cells. During operation the solar cells are heated above the surrounding temperature and at night or when the radiation is reduced they cool down again. As a result, differences in thermal expansion occur and affect the contact connections by applying mechanical loads. During long term operation, the contacts may start to suffer from fatique and this may result in faults.